


Honey, Baby, Sweetheart (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is in Felix's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Baby, Sweetheart (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honey, Baby, Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190732) by cerebel. 



**Length:** 36:40

**Music:** Hey Monday - In My Head

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061023.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061024.zip)


End file.
